Often in emergencies, conventional power sources and nearby alternative sources of power are unavailable and nearby alternative sources of power are unavailable or unable to be operated continuously during the emergency for simple reasons, e.g. lack of fuel. More commonly, there are many power consuming applications in which it is desirable to reduce the power consumption from the utilities or in general, enhance economy and efficiency of the application. Often, the application exists in an environment having a significant amount of air motion, and in some instances, further energy may instead be expended to dissipate the ambient air motion or to isolate the application from such air motion, thus wasting any energy which is a part of that air motion.